


Not really my thing

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: King Arthur was planning for a feast. Camelot was expecting guests, it does not go as planned...I could probably call this ‘the poisoned chalice 2.0 just worse
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Not really my thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to name this ‘Poison is a bitch’ but decided against it

it was a busy day in Camelot, the servants were all cleaning and making sure everything looked presentable for today’s guest. A noblewoman from Nemeth had sent a letter, asking if she could come visit for a week, apparently she wanted to see Camelot’s beauty with her own eyes, and who was Arthur to say no to that? He definitely didn’t want to cause any problems with Nemeth.

When Lady Anastasia arrived Arthur and some knights (and Merlin of course) stood in the citadel to welcome the Lady, she looked very young and beautiful,15 at most, and her long red hair shone beautifully in the sun, an older man, who Arthur guessed was her guard or servant, held her steadily so she could get of the horse without problems and when she looked at Arthur, there was a small, if not a bit awkward smile on her mouth, Arthur kissed her hand and welcomed her.

That week Arthur showed Lady Anastasia the most beautiful places in Camelot, took her out on rides and told her about Himself and his kingdom, She had smiled at him listening enthusiastically, at least that’s what it looked like she wanted Arthur to think. At moments Arthur had caught the Lady staring at him with an uncomfortable look, she quickly pushed it of, so Arthur didn’t think muck of it. After all, she was young. Maybe she wasn’t used to being so far from home? Or Wasn’t Camelot how she expected?

*^*  
The lady Anastasia had been in Camelot for a week, this evening was her last and she would leave at first light the next morning. Arthur wanted to leave a good impression and fix a big feast for her, he made Merlin wash his red jacket and gave him some more fitting clothes as well, this time without feathers, he could most certainly not be seen in _that._ The servants made sure everything looked perfect and of course the chef made the finest dishes in Camelot.

*^*

Merlin was late to the feast. Of course he was, he couldn’t choose a better moment to do whatever it is that he does. Lady Anastasias servant served Arthur some wine instead, at least someone does their job right, but right before he got the chance to drink, Merlin ran in, yelling.

”STOP! ITS POISONOUS!” Why Merlin. Just. Why. Everyone looked at the servant shocked at his accusations, not saying anything.

”MERlin! What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” Arthur walked towards Merlin.

”HOW DARE YOU! I did NOT come to Camelot to be accused like THIS!” Lady Anastasias face was red as a beet.

”Why not let the boy drink it?” A noble said. And everyone seemed to agree, well not everyone...

”NO!...I mean... do you really trust me little?! Honestly I have never experienced such rude behaviour! What kind of King can’t trust their guest! No friend!” Lady Anastasia was right, Arthur had no reason not to trust her, besides she was like twelve anyways (15 he heard a voice in his head say), why would a child like her poison someone anyway?

”I’ll drink it” Arthur said, but Merlin snatched the goblet and drank it all in one gulp.

”ha! To slo...” before he managed to finish the sentence, he fell to the ground.   
“NOOOO!” Lady Anastasia screamed, and the guards circled her and her servant and brought them to the dungeon on Sir Leon’s command. Arthur fell to his knees beside Merlin. Merlin tried to talk, but only choked sound came out, before he blacked out he grabbed Arthur’s arm and looked him in the eyes, and his blue eyes turned into a glowing golden colour. Sorcerer. Arthur tried to ignore it and lifted Merlins body princess style to Gaius’ chambers.

*^*

It had been days, days since Merlin was poisoned and his condition is only getting worse. Gaius has yet to find a cure, but it seems even he has lost hope, Apparently there’s ‘no cure for this specific poison’. Bullshit. Arthur couldn’t let Merlin die, he was his best friend. Arthur now knows about his magic, of course he wants an explanation, but he doesn’t want Merlin to die. He didn’t deserve it. He was the braves, kindest and the most sacrificial idiot he had ever met. Arthur couldn’t loose him.

*^* 

A week later and he was gone, Arthur had been called into Gains’ chambers in the middle of the night. His heart was no longer beating. This couldn’t happen, no. Please don’t do this to me! Merlin! Please wake up! He had thought, but his heart wouldn’t start beating, he wouldn’t start breathing, he would no longer smile at Arthur and insult him ever again, Arthur had lost the most important person in his life. Gaius put a blanket over Merlins now cold body, and asked Arthur to sit down with him and so he did. Apparently Merlin had asked Gaius a long time ago, that if he ever died, if Gaius could tell the king about his magic, tell him about everything he had done for Arthur and Camelot, tell him about his destiny and the identity the druids had given him. It was a lot to take in. Apparently Merlin was the most powerful ~~sorcerer~~ warlock to ever walk on the planet earth, and he had given everything, for a lousy king where magic wasn’t even legal. Arthur felt nauseous, he couldn’t take it. So he excused himself, the tears wouldn’t stop running down his face when he finally was alone.

*^*

Arthur looked down on his pale ~~as fuck~~ servant, lying dead in the boat. It was the next day, and Arthur was standing in front of the crowd, next to The boat Merlin was in, in Avalon. It was only knights or nobles who got their funeral like this, but damn, Merlin deserved it and Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. Arthur was crying, but he hoped the pouring rain concealed it, even though everyone present knew how close the King and his manservant was, how much he cared about Merlin. He knelt down on his knee, and kissed Merlins cold forehead.

“I’ll miss you, Merlin...” he whispered before a sob escaped from him. He backed away from the boat collapsing on the ground. A knight passed Merlins boat out in the waters, Arthur reached a hand out, trying to get the boat back to the shore.

”NOOO! MERLIN!!” But before he even got close to the boat, to knights stopped him, he looked up, Gwaine and Elyan, also crying holding him back by his shoulders.

”LET ME GO! HE CANT BE GONE, I WONT ACCEPT IT! MERLIN! I...I....PLEase....I...I love you” Arthur knew everyone around him heard him, but he didn’t care anymore, his everything was gone. He gave up on running after the boat and the knights who was easily two of his best friends let him go. People began making their way back home as their king sat in the pouring rain crying, soon the only ones left were Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Gaius and Gwen. Merlins closest friends. The knights broke out of their knightly positions and stood there, Mourning over their dead friend. The next one to leave was Gwen and Gaius, Gaius was old and couldn’t stay out in the pouring rain, even if he wanted, The knights went shortly after, they were close to Merlin, but they knew how much Arthur needed to be alone right now, Arthur thanked them silently for that. Arthur stayed till long over midnight for his return. He had to get back to the castle. He was the king after all.

*^*  
Arthur hadn’t slept that night or the next one, it wasn’t evening the next day that he decided to leave his bed. George had been there with his breakfast and lunch and dinner and a few knights had been in there, but he didn’t talk, he didn’t want to.

Arthur had gotten dressed around 6 PM, he had plans, he was going down to the dungeons to visit his _dear friend._

”oh look who finally decided to visit” Anastasia snarled.

”Shut up.” Arthur’s voice was still raw from the night before.

”what? He was only a servant anyways. Such a shame you didn’t drink any though, that _servant_ ruined my plans!”

” **he is not. He is** **NOT JUST A SERVANT! He never was and he NEVER WILL BE, So you SHUT UP!”** Anastasia and her servant looked quite shocked at the kings behaviour. Suddenly someone coughed behind Arthur

”Wow Arthur, I didn’t know you cared” he knew the voice way to well, it sounded soar, but at the same time, soft. Arthur didn’t turn, he was to scared to, because that voice belonged to his beloved best friend. It belonged to the most important person in his life. It belonged to Merlin, who had died two days earlier.

”no...you can’t be alive! There was no cure, it’s not possible!” It wasn’t until Anastasia stuttered those words that Arthur had the guts to turn around. There he was. Merlin, standing there smiling at Arthur sheepishly with his drenched clothes. It was when he looked in those royal blue eyes who were so full of life that he gave out a soft whimper.

”...Mer...lin?...” his eyes watered up, just as they had done the last two nights.

”hey, Arthur I’m so sorry” Merlin walked cautiously towards him.

”...no...this is impossible! I saw your body float out in Avalon! I saw the boat catching fire! You’re supposed to be dead!” His face crumbled together as the tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Merlin walked closer, so close that if he took another step, their feet would be touching. Merlin gave out a dry laugh.

”yeah...erm... that’s not really my thing...Dying, I mean. Never really works out.” He smiled sadly. Arthur leaned his head on Merlins chest.

”Did Gaius tell you about me?” Arthur just nodded, and Merlin apologised again. then he turned his face to look at the two prisoners, lifted Arthur’s head Off him gently and walked closer to the cell.

”How? It...There’s no cure, no one has ever survived that poison before...” Anastasia started.

”Who sent you? Who is your leader?” Merlins voice was cold, Arthur didn’t recognise it at all.

”We’re reconnecting Albion! And we won’t give up! You! You’re poisoning this land! With your hatred for magic! There’s no way I’m gonna live knowing there is a king such as **you!** I don’t care what you do to me! I will always serve _my_ king! I’m doing this for the Almighty **Emrys!** Once he’s king, people like you, Arthur Pendragon, Will no longer be!” She spoke right through Merlin and to Arthur. Merlin just gave out a dry laugh.

”oh, really? You think Emrys would ever want Arthur, The once and future king dead?!”

”a Pendragon could _never_ be the once and future king! Those are just rumours! Wait...how did _you_ know about this? A servant of _Arthur Pendragon_ knows about the Druidic prophecy? Who even are you?” She snarled again. Merlins eyes glowed golden.

” **I am Emrys, and it’s my destiny to help Arthur, the once and future king, to reunite Albion. If anyone, ever, interferes or hurt Arthur in anyway, I will hint them down.”**

”n...no way... you can’t be! I’m sorry, Sir Emrys! I...I’m only doing what’s best for you! For the best of us! B...But what’s your plan? Enchant the Pendragon?” She sounded scared.

”I would **never** use my magic against Arthur. My magic belongs to him whether he likes it or not! I would watch the world burn fo him, because it’s not just about destiny anymore, Arthur is my best friend, the most important person I know, so don’t you dare think I would **ever** hurt him!” Merlins eyes was glowing as he said this. Anastasia was shaking and her servant was now on his knees praying to Merlin and Arthur? Arthur was still in shock, just standing there, looking at him, he was really here, Merlin was Alive! When Arthur finally managed to wrap his head around the fact, he walked over behind Merlin, resting his head on the sorcerers back and wrapped his arms around Merlins mid-section.

”Chop their heads off, I want their heads off tomorrow morning” Arthur said over Merlins shoulder, apparently Anastasia had expected that to happen, so she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked angrily Down at her feet. Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin and took his hand hard instead, walking out of the dungeon, on their way to Gaius’ chambers.

Arthur knocked at Gaius’ door with the hand that weren’t holding Merlins, and when the physician opened, Arthur thought Gaius was gonna change. His eyes were wide looking over Merlin until he finally let them in. Merlin explained to Gaius, and said what he had said to his king earlier ‘I guess Dying isn’t really my thing...’. After Merlin and Gaius has their moment, Arthur dragged Merlin to his chambers, still holding his hand, Merlin had wanted to say hi to Gwen, and the knights, but he could do that tomorrow, after all it was beginning to get late, ~~it was only around 8pm, shut up Arthur,~~ Arthur wanted Merlin all for himself today.

after Arthur managed to sneak them into his chambers, using one of the secret passageways, he slammed the door shut and kissed Merlin, and to his surprise, Merlin kissed back fairly quickly, and that’s how they spent the rest of that evening. Kissing. Making out. When both got tired, they went to bed in Arthur’s gigantic bed, Merlin laying on Arthur’s chest, When Arthur thought Merlin was asleep he whispered into his raven hair.

”i Love you...” but to Arthur’s surprise, Merlin was half awake and whispered sloppily back.

”mmhm love you too...” Arthur’s face reddened, but he smiled and planted a kiss in Merlins hair before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
